Todo o nada
by SunflowerBellamy
Summary: Siempre vamos a estar juntos, ¿verdad Haru? Dentro y fuera del agua.


**Todo o nada**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Los ojos de Makoto se humedecieron al mirar el semblante serio de Haruka. Maldito sea el momento en que Nagisa lo convenció de confesarle la verdad a Haru, pero ya no había más qué hacer, lo había dicho. Haru ya conocía los sentimientos de Makoto y con sólo mirarle este ya conocía la respuesta del delfín.

—Makoto —susurró Haru. Su voz sonaba dolida, después de todo eran amigos. También le dolía tener que destrozar a su mejor amigo.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —respondió el chico de ojos verdes—. No tienes que decir nada, yo... Simplemente creí que sería bueno que lo supieras antes de separarnos.

Haruka frunció el ceño confundido, Makoto casi podía escucharlo decir _"¿cómo que separarnos? ¿Vas a irte?_ ". Sí, Makoto veía el reproche en los ojos de Haru y él lo sabía porque desvió la mirada intentando cerrarse a Makoto.

—Sé que es infantil después de todos estos años, pero no creo que pudiese seguir a tu lado cuando sabes cómo me siento. —Con mucho esfuerzo, Makoto logró esbozar una sonrisa—. Además tendrás a Rin contigo. Realmente eres el mejor en el agua Haru-chan, como un delfín, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para Haruka quien se volvió a mirar a Makoto.

—¡No es justo!

¿Cómo era posible que Makoto hablara tan a la ligera de separarse? Haru no podía decir si sus sentimientos eran igual a los de Makoto, pero sí podía asegurar que no quería separarse de él. Al final, Makoto era su mejor amigo, quien no necesitaba palabras para entenderlo, quien siempre estaba a su lado. Makoto era la persona a quien Haru siempre esperaba ver cuando salía del agua, ¿acaso eso no era suficiente? ¿Necesitaba más para pedirle a Makoto que siempre estuviera a su lado?

Quizá de manera diferente, pero todos esos años habían significado mucho para Haruka. Makoto era parte de su vida; todos sabían que eran inseparables, iban en el mismo paquete, siempre había sido así. Makoto empujaba a Haru a salir del agua y vivir, le llevaba de la mano por la vida; mientras que Haru se limitaba a permanecer a su lado. Después de todo, quizá Rin tenía razón cuando le decía que debía valorar más a Makoto.

—Haru-chan...

—¡No es justo, Makoto!

—Sé que esto suena egoísta, pero ahora que sabes cómo me siento, quiero un todo o nada. De cualquier modo, te apoyaré desde Tokyo cuando llegues a las competencias internacionales.

—La semana pasada vino el reclutador de Australia, el mismo lugar al que irá Rin, pero le dije que no. No puedo irme a Australia.

—Pero Haru-chan, ahí podrás nadar todo lo que quieras, podrás competir con Rin.

Haruka desvió la mirada. No podía soportar la sonrisa forzada de Makoto, incluso si tenia razón, Haru no podía considerar la idea de irse lejos de Makoto y sus ojos de jade. Makoto y su amabilidad sin reservas, su capacidad de leer en sus mínimas expresiones lo que no se atrevía a decir.

—Quiero nadar contigo, Makoto.

—Haru...

Las palabras de su amigo le tomaron por sorpresa, pero al ver los ojos azules tan decididos del chico, Makoto no necesitó más palabras. Nunca las había necesitado.

 _Tengo una pequeña esperanza_ , pensó ilusionado.

—Siempre vamos a estar juntos, ¿verdad Haru? Dentro y fuera del agua.

Haru desvió la mirada lejos del rostro de Makoto, mas antes de lograr esconder sus ojos, el mayor alcanzó a divisar cierto brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mí en vez de a Rin?

—Nunca tuve que elegir entre ustedes dos. Mi decisión siempre fue seguir en el agua y eso voy a hacer, incluso en Tokyo, pero que seas tú quien esté esperándome fuera de la piscina siempre ha sido mi mayor motivación para dejar el agua.

—¿Haru-chan?

—¡Ya olvídate del "chan"!

—¿Puedo besarte?

Las cejas de Haru se alzaron más de lo que lo habían hecho nunca que, para una persona normal sólo sería la demostración mínima de sorpresa. Makoto no esperó más, sin intención de retrasar más sus deseos, tomó la mejilla de Haru y se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a su altura. Esperó un par de segundos, lo suficiente por si Haruka quería retirarse, mas él nunca se movió. Ese fue el incentivo que Makoto necesitó para continuar. Unió sus labios con los de Haru y, cuando este le regresó el beso, Makoto supo que no había sido sólo el agua lo que habían llevado a Haru a tomar las decisiones que había tomado, sino él. Haruka se estaba quedando en Japón por él. Haru le quería aunque aún no pudiera decirlo, pero Makoto sería paciente, ya había esperado muchos años, un poco más no sería gran cosa.


End file.
